Cher sirius, mon cher frère, j'ai une requête à te faire
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Sirius Black pensait avoir définitivement oublié son frère jusqu'au jour où il reçoit une lettre de sa part. Une lettre d'adieu mais également une lettre d'un petit frère qui demande à son aîné de l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Sirius Black était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil et faisait une partie de solitaire pour tuer le temps. Il venait juste de finir une mission pour l'ordre du phénix et il était allé voir son ami James. Cependant celui-ci était allé en course et Lily lisait. Il avait donc sorti son jeu et avait commencé à jouer. Soudain son attention fut attirée par un hibou qui cassa la porte d'entrée et lui apporta une lettre.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture penchée de son frère cadet et hésita un instant à jeter la lettre mais un étrange pressentiment lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors que Lily débarqua pour voir ce qui venait de se passer, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire :

_Cher Sirius, mon frère_

_Je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout car elle contient mes dernières volontés. Es-tu heureux de savoir Sirius que tu es et sera l'avant-dernière personne à qui j'ai écrit ?! Car vois-tu, pendant que tu lis cela moi, je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'ai enfin réussi à me soustraire de l'emprise de nos parents et de Lord Voldemort et je me suis révolté. Quelle folie ! Je l'ai payé de ma vie mais j'ai enfin fait preuve de courage, moi le misérable serpentard._

_ Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un lâche ! Et il y a longtemps que tu as cessé de m'aimer. Pas moi Sirius, moi j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Je me rappelle de quand nous étions enfant, Sirius, de nos jeux. Je me souviens et cela est si douloureux parce que tu m'as abandonné, oui, Sirius, tu m'as laissé derrière toi. Est-ce cela le véritable courage ? S'enfuir et laisser ceux qu'on devrait protéger ? Enfin je m'écarte du sujet. Sirius, si je t'écris c'est parce que j'ai une requête à te faire. Je t'en prie, mon frère, protège la femme que j'aime. Elle s'appelle Elena Bless et elle est moldue. Elle vit en Ecosse, sur une petite île du nom d'Oldany. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a un an et depuis mon cœur ne bat plus que pour elle. Elle est…, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à son égard. Je voudrais que tu ailles la voir et que tu la préviennes de mon décès. Sache qu'elle n'est au courant de rien sur le monde des sorciers. C'est à toi de juger si tu veux tout lui révéler. Dis-lui également que je l'aime plus que tout. S'il te plait grand frère, fais-le ! Joue ton rôle d'aîné correctement au moins une fois dans ta vie._

_ Ton petit frère, Regulus Arcturus Black_

_P.S : si par hasard tu t'intéresserais à peu à ton frère et tu voudrais savoir comment il est mort, demande à Kreattur. Je t'aime. _

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient alors qu'il lisait les derniers mots de son frère et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas croire que Regulus, son petit frère était mort. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie. Le jeune homme priait de toutes ses forces pour que cela en soit une. Peu lui importait désormais que son cadet ai choisi Voldemort tant qu'il était en vie. Lily remarquant son trouble demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une farce de mon cher frère, répondit Sirius et il jeta la lettre au feu. Rien de bien important…

- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas le genre de Regulus de faire des farces, s'étonna Lily. Il a toujours été plus sage que toi. D'ailleurs malgré votre ressemblance physique, j'ai longtemps douté de votre lien de parenté. Tu étais si joyeux alors qu'il y avait une étrange mélancolie dans ses yeux. Et puis...

- Tais-toi, s'écria l'aîné des frères Black. Ne me parles plus jamais de lui…

- Sirius, s'écria James en débarquant dans la pièce. Sirius, dans le journal...il est écrit que Regulus Arcturus Black est décédé. Patmol, ton petit frère est mort!»

**A suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des conseils )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

Sirius regarda James et vit qu'il était plus que sérieux. Il plongea aussitôt sa main dans le feu pour récupérer la lettre. Cependant il était presque trop tard et les seuls mots qui avaient résistés aux flammes étaient : « _… t'en prie, mon frère, protège la femme que j'aime… Elena Bless et … moldue. Elle … … Ecosse, sur … petite île … d'Oldany. »_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flots sur les joues de Sirius. Sa tête tournait et il ne savait plus bien où il en était. Il avait mal, tellement mal. La douleur se propageait dans son corps alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre Regulus, son Regulus était mort. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Son petit frère, son compagnon d'enfance, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Il était l'aîné, il aurait dû le protéger. Il aurait dû…

James s'approcha de lui et voulu le réconforter mais Patmol ne lui accorda pas un regard. Cornedrue avait toujours été comme un frère pour lui mais le même sang n'avait jamais coulé dans leurs veines. Sirius n'avait qu'un seul frère, un trésor qu'il aurait dû chérir et qu'il avait préféré remplacé. Mais on peut dire ce qu'on veut, ni James ni Remus et certainement pas Peter ne partageait la même enfance que lui. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient présent quand Regulus et lui jouait à chat, quand ils faisaient des bonshommes de neige, quand ils inventaient des histoires… Aucun d'eux n'avait le rire clair et enfantin de Regulus Black. Aucun n'avait son air émerveillé quand il ouvrait ses cadeaux de noël. Sirius sortit de chez les Potter sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Ensuite, il vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne le voyait et il transplana.

Arrivé chez lui, il se jeta sur le placard à boisson et commença à boire. Il but un peu, beaucoup, énormément… Bièraubeurre, Vodka, Whisky Pur Feu, Tequila,... Il voulait oublier, ne plus se souvenir. Peut-être que le lendemain Regulus serait de nouveau vivant. Qu'il serait là avec son sourire moqueur et ses yeux tristes. Alors il irait le voir et lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait. En vrai Gryffondor, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et avouerait tout à son frère. Peu importe qu'il soit mangemort, qu'il serve Voldemort, c'était son frère et il n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier.

Le lendemain matin, le sorcier se réveilla avec une désagréable gueule de bois et à cause d'une furie, euh non d'un hibou. Hibou qui portait une lettre incendiaire d'une de ses anciennes conquêtes, Maria Vaira qui se plaignait de ne plus avoir de nouvelle. Sirius réfléchit un instant, essayant de se rappeler si elle était blonde ou brune…à moins qu'elle ne soit rousse. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il enchaînait les filles. C'était rare qu'il reste avec l'une d'elle plus d'une semaine, pour la plus grande fureur de Lily. Toutefois ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il ne tombait pas amoureux… Il n'était pas James qui depuis la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, ne regardait que Lily. Il n'était pas Regulus qui aux portes de la mort, ne pensait qu'à une femme…

Sirius se ressaisit brusquement. Son frère lui avait demandé d'allé voir cette Elena, il l'en avait prié même. La lettre était autant pour lui que pour Elena. Le meilleur ami de James soupira, il ne voulait pas voir cette moldue. Il ne voulait voir quiconque avait un eu lien avec son frère, ce serait tellement douloureux pourtant c'était le moment idéal de montrer son courage, de se montrer Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard et surtout d'arrêter de fuir. Il n'est jamais bon de regarder en arrière mais Sirius, lui, faisait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il tournait la page afin d'éviter de souffrir sans même faire attention à la douleur des autres. Le sorcier s'allongea sur son canapé et réfléchit. Il prit deux décisions. La première, s'était d'aller voir Elena et la seconde, d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James ou alors de se transformer en chien et d'aller à l'enterrement. C'était les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire désormais pour son frère et il les ferait. Il se le promettait et s'il trahissait cette promesse intérieure alors il donnerait raison à ses anciennes petites amies. Il ne valait rien dès qu'il était question d'aimer.

Remus apparu à ce moment-là, suivi de James. Quand ils virent dans quel état il était, ses deux amis le regardèrent avec pitié. Du beau Sirius Black qui faisait rêver toutes les filles, il n'avait plus rien. Les yeux cernés, le corps tremblant et parlant seul comme un fou, il n'était plus qu'une loque. Remus prit la parole :

« Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû rester seul. Nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu t'en veux, renchérit James. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a forcé ton frère à devenir mangemort, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué.

- Je l'ai abandonné alors que j'aurais dû le protéger, protesta Sirius. Mon petit Reg…, vous saviez qu'il avait peur des chats quand il était petit?

- Patmol, ne repense pas à ça. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement…

- Vous voudriez que je l'oubli, s'énerva Sirius. C'est ça ?! Vous voudriez que je fasse come si je n'avais jamais eu de frère ?! Eh bien, je ne vous écouterais pas. Regulus était mon frère, il était…

- On n'a jamais voulu dire ça, se défendit Lunard. C'est juste que tu as l'air si mal… On aimerait tellement d'aider mais on ne sait pas comment…

- Oui, soupira James. On est meilleur ami non ? On est les Maraudeurs, Sirius. Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse et on le fera.

- Restez en vie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et maintenant laissez- moi seul. »

Les deux amis se demandèrent s'il était bien sage de laisser Sirius seul mais la lueur qui venait d'apparaitre de nouveau dans ses yeux les rassura. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc.

Une fois ses visiteurs partis, Sirius se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rendre un peu plus présentable. Ensuite il se rendit à la bibliothèque la plus proche et chercha des informations et des photos sur Oldany. Quand il trouva l'endroit qu'il cherchait, il sourit, rentra chez lui puis transplana sur l'île.

Il arriva en haut d'une montagne, enfin en haut de la seule colline de l'île. C'était un endroit où la nature avait repris ses droits, et qui était donc déserts. Peu de gens désiraient pénétrer dans cet endroit recouvert de ronce et d'ortie. A moins d'être comme Sirius Black, c'est-à-dire désirant être sans témoin.

Le jeune homme n'était cependant pas très ravi de voir ce qui l'entourait et l'état de son pantalon. Il grogna et commença à se dégager des ronces. Il fut interrompu par une jeune fille :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Ah !sursauta Sirius. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Je viens juste d'arriver et je vous ai vu. Ce n'est pas courant de voir des gens ici.

- C'est compréhensible, grommela Sirius.

- Que faites-vous dans ses ronces ?

- Je me suis perdu…, mentit Sirius. Je cherche la maison de ma cousine mais…

- Comment s'appelle votre cousine ?demanda la jeune fille. Je suis du village et je connais quasiment tout le monde. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à la trouver…

- Elena Bless.

- Désolé, vous devez vous tromper. Elena n'a pas de cousin.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Parce que je suis Elena ! Et vous avez intérêt à me dire rapidement qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous me chercher !»

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors c'était elle la femme dont son frère s'était éprise. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère et elle était…En faites, il ne l'avait quasiment pas regarder, tellement surpris par son apparition. Sirius la regarda donc plus attentivement et la trouva jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, quelques tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts. Son visage était avenant et elle avait également de jolies formes. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Regulus soit tombé sous le charme.

Elena le regardait l'observer, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique. Quelque chose la tracassait, le visage de l'inconnu lui était étrangement familier. Mais elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré cet homme et elle ne parvenait pas non plus à voir à qui il lui faisait penser. Il y avait seulement une douleur sourde qui montait doucement dans son cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse la comprendre. Mais ses réflexions ne parvinrent pas à vaincre son agacement et devant le manque de réaction de l'inconnu, elle commença à s'éloigner.

Le cerveau du sorcier se reconnecta aussitôt et il cria :

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas de cousin mais vous connaissez Regulus Black !

- Regulus…, répéta-t-elle avec une voix inquiète et elle pâlit. Oui je connais Regulus, d'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré ici même. Il y a presque un an pile.

- Je suis son grand frère. Je m'appelle Sirius. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de ne plus pouvoir rien dire. Pourtant maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était presque évident. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux, presque la même façon de se tenir et le même petit sourire hautain. Ce même sourire qui l'avait tant séduite lors de sa première rencontre avec Regulus. Par contre, Regulus était plus frêle et il y avait comme quelque chose de cassé en lui. Sirius, lui, semblait atteint d'une certaine tristesse mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec la fêlure qui était enfoui dans le cœur de Regulus… Les souvenirs commencèrent à refaire surface, leurs discussions, leur amitié et après leur baiser, le premier et l'unique même si la jeune fille aimerait que d'autre suive. Elena essaya de se rappeler si Reg lui avait dit qu'il avait un frère. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva rien, de toute manière Regulus ne lui avait quasiment rien dit de lui. Il lui avait caché beaucoup de chose. Puis, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et posa la question qui aurait normalement dû lui venir immédiatement esprit quand on avait parlé de Regulus :

« Si vous êtes son frère, vous savez peut-être quand il reviendra me voir ? Parce que ça fait un mois qu'il n'est pas venu et il me manque. Vous lui direz hein ?! Vous lui direz que la vie sans lui, c'est comme…, comme un papillon sans aile. Je sais qu'il n'a pas forcément le temps de me voir mais... En faites, ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'on puisse s'installer ensemble! Vous pensez qu'il sera d'accord? Ce serait vraiment merveilleux. Il faut que je vous avoue que maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je ne conçois pas de vie sans lui. »

**Fin**

**alors, vos avis?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Mort ?!**

Sirius regarda la jeune femme avec stupéfaction et des larmes commencèrent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Comment…comment lui dire l'affreuse vérité ?! Elle était si belle, si jeune et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son amant. Elle n'avait surement jamais entendu parler des sorciers et encore moins de Voldemort. Il ne la connaissait pas mais si Regulus l'aimait c'était sûrement quelqu'un de bien. Et quelqu'un de bien ne méritait pas de perdre son amant.

Elena vit les larmes de son interlocuteur et commença à paniquer. Qu'avait-elle dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?! Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Regulus ?! Elle s'écria :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Regulus ? Il ne veut plus me voir?

- Elena, je te dirais tout mais avant j'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontré mon frère et vous ?!

- De la même manière que je vous au rencontré, avoua la jeune femme. Il était dans le même buisson que vous… »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse alors qu'elle se souvenait du jeune homme au regard perdu et aux cheveux ébouriffés qui avaient débarqués un matin d'octobre. Elle l'avait immédiatement trouvé mignon et quand il lui avait dit qu'il cherchait un logement pour une semaine, elle avait proposé sa maison. Il avait accepté et l'avait suivi. Quand il était arrivé chez elle, la rousse avait immédiatement demandé à ses parents si ce qu'elle avait proposé était possible et ils avaient accepté.

Regulus s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec ces parents, serviable au possible même s'il avait une certaine maladresse et était un peu maniéré. Il avait des expressions bizarres aussi, parlait de « moldu », d' « elfe » et de « Poudlard ». Le jeune brun leur avait dit que c'était son école mais personne dans la famille Bless n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cependant ils n'avaient guère quitté leur île et connaissaient peu l'Angleterre. D'ailleurs Elena avait posé mille questions sur Londres à Regulus et le jeune homme avait accepté d'y répondre avec plaisir. Durant cette première semaine, ils étaient devenus amis et s'étaient promis de se revoir. Et quand Regulus prit le bateau pour rejoindre la grande île, la jeune rousse eut l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux… avant de reprendre sa vie de tous les jours. Peu à peu, elle avait commencé à oublier ce beau jeune homme si mystérieux, si gentil, si…triste.

Puis Regulus était revenu et ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Et à son départ, elle s'était sentie encore plus mal que la première fois où il l'avait quitté. Mais ce n'est qu'à leur sixième rencontre, que la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse….

« Et lui ? Quand s'est-il révélé ?

- En juin mais il m'a dit qu'il m'avait aimé dès le premier jour. Que j'étais son rayon de soleil et que je lui avais ouvert les yeux et que plus jamais il ne regarderait le monde de la même manière.

- Vraiment ? s'écria Sirius. Et comment était-il ? Je veux dire, il était comme d'habitude ?

- Eh bien…Il était agité et il y avait une grande inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais comme il m'a avoué ses sentiments, j'étais si heureuse que je n'y ai plus fait attention. Toutefois ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était comme ça, depuis trois mois, ses visites s'espaçaient et il était épuisé. Je lui ai posé des questions mais il n'a pas voulu y répondre alors que je lui parlais de tous mes problèmes. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est de ne parler de lui à personne.

- Il avait donc déjà tout prévu…, murmura Sirius. Mon frère chéri, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Maintenant c'est à vous de m'expliquer…

- Nous sommes des sorciers, déclara Sirius. Mon frère, mes parents, moi…

- N'importe quoi !s'emporta la jeune femme et elle lui tourna le dos. Dîtes-moi la vérité ! Je ne suis plus une enfant.

- C'est l'impression que vous me donnez… Mais je fais vous prouvez que je suis un sorcier ! »

La rousse le regarda d'un air sceptique. Elle était quelqu'un de très rationnel et elle n'allait surement pas croire le premier venu. Sirius sourit et sortit sa baguette. Il transforma l'arbre en face de lui en pinceau, tout en pensant que la directrice de Gryffondor serait sûrement très fière de lui, si elle voyait cela. Elena faillit s'évanouir et déclara qu'il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène. Le brun la regarda avec malice et se transforma en chien. Là, Elena tomba réellement à la renverse. Un homme n'était pas un chien…, un homme ne pouvait pas devenir un chien c'était absolument impossible à moins…d'utiliser la magie.

Quand elle se fut relevée et que Sirius eut repris forme humaine, elle bafouilla :

« Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Eh bien, je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer. Sache juste que je suis né comme ça et que mon frère également.

- Tu as dit que vos parents étaient sorciers aussi. Il faut obligatoirement avoir des ancêtres sorciers pour être sorcier ?

- Pas forcément, répondit Sirius. Mais certain pensent que ceux qui ont du sang moldu, c'est-à-dire du sang non sorcier dans les veines, sont inférieurs aux _Sangs purs. _

- Mais c'est de la discrimination !s'indigna la rousse. Pourquoi serait-il inférieurs ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce sont les idées de la majorité des _Sangs purs _et ce sont également les idées de mes parents et de Regulus.

- Regulus pensait ça ?!

- Plus à la fin…, donc pour en revenir à mon explication. Un sorcier né de parent moldu est appelé _sang de bourbe, _un enfant né d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent moldu ou _sang de bourbe _est un sang mêlé et un sorcier dont la famille a toujours été sorcière est un _sang pur. _Mais pour dire la vérité aucune famille n'est totalement « pure » aujourd'hui. Et les _sangs de bourbe _sont aussi doués que nous voir plus.

- Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais ils sont également en danger de mort. Un jour, le plus sombre des mages dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a réuni une armée pour détruire les _impurs_. Ses lieutenants sont les mangemorts et ils sèment la mort partout autour d'eux. Il y a un an, Regulus s'était engagé chez les mangemorts.

- S'était ? reprit Elena avec espoir. Il les a donc quittés ?

- Oui, à la fin, mon frère s'est révolté. Il n'a jamais été mauvais et je crois que son seul but était de plaire à nos parents. Mère devait porter tellement d'espoir sur lui après que je sois parti.

- Vous étiez opposé à leurs idées ?! Mais alors vous vous êtes disputés avec Reg ?

- Et je le regrette, si je pouvais…

- Je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera surtout que maintenant vous êtes enfin d'accord.

- Elena, il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dîtes. Une chose que je n'arrive pas à dire.

- Alors, taisez-vous... »

La rousse le regarda avec des yeux suppliants et Sirius sentit sa peur. Peu à peu, la jeune femme commençait à comprendre même si elle faisait tout pour retarder ce moment. C'est une chose idiote de penser que tant qu'on n'y croit pas une chose n'est pas arrivée. Mais le jeune Black comprenait très bien Elena. Il avait fait pareil, lui aussi avait tout fait pour se convaincre que son petit frère n'était pas mort. Un instant, il s'était même demandé, s'il n'était pas encore enfant et que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se réveillerait sûrement le jour où il devait partir pour Poudlard, sa mère lui prodiguerait milles conseils, son père lui ordonnerait de ne pas s'approcher des _sang-de-bourbe_ et Regulus sauterait dans ses bras en lui demandant de ne pas l'oublier.

Les larmes tombèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les obtenir et il tomba par terre. Il avait trahi sa promesse, il avait oublié Regulus.

Elena regarda avec effarement le corps prostré et secoué de sanglot du frère de son amant*. Elle restait tétanisée, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne connaissait même pas la cause du chagrin du jeune homme. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas la connaitre…, que l'espoir reste encore…

« Elena…, sanglota Sirius. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

- Je…, murmura Elena Bless. Je…

- Reg a quitté les mangemorts. Mais on ne déserte pas si facilement quand on travaille pour Voldemort. La seule solution est…

- Il est mort, l'homme que j'aime, que j'aimerais toujours est mort »murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme regarda le sorcier, pâlit et s'évanouit. Sirius s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

**remarque, amant* a ici le sens d'amoureux**

*** les termes en italiques sont ceux avec lesquels sirius n'est pas d'accord**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Acceptation

Quand Elena reprit conscience, son regard croisa celui de Sirius et elle sut que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais la réalité. L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort ! Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et le sorcier la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis le ventre de Sirius gargouilla car il avait à peine mangé depuis qu'il avait appris l'horrible nouvelle. Ce bruit fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se reprit et s'exclama :

« Mais vous devez avoir faim, excusez-moi, je manque a tous mes devoirs…

- Ne t'inquiètes-pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'en vouloir… et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…

- Que diriez-vous… euh que dirais-tu de venir manger chez moi ? Nous pourrons reparler de tout cela ensuite...

- C'est une bonne idée, je te suis. »

La belle rousse lui sourit, se releva et commença à marcher. Le sorcier la suivit et après quelques minutes de marches, ils sortirent de la forêt. Sirius ne put alors qu'admirer la vue. D'ici, on voyait toute l'île qui était relativement petite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul village et il se trouvait tout au bord de la mer. Celle-ci était d'un bleu pure et était agité par de violentes vagues. Un doux vent soufflait et au loin on voyait les ruines d'une tour. Il murmura :

« C'est magnifique…

- Il a dit exactement la même chose quand il est venu la première fois…

- Alors nous nous ressemblions plus que je le croyais. Cet endroit est si paisible et si sauvage, si naturel… Le jour où je me lasserais de ma vie mouvementée, c'est ici que je viendrais me reposer. Cependant je doute que cela puisse arriver.

- Pourtant vous semblez être quelqu'un qui aime l'aventure.

- L'aventure finit toujours par lasser...

- C'est drôle, moi j'ai toujours voulu quitter cette île mais je ne la quitterais surement jamais et vous, vous voulez y rester mais vous ne le pouvez pas…

- La vie est ainsi…»

Elena le regarda et elle éclata de rire devant son air sérieux. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout… Sirius la regarda alors et il la trouva encore plus belle. Dieu, qu'il comprenait son frère ! Cette femme semblait avoir tout pour elle et s'il l'avait rencontré en d'autres circonstances il aurait sûrement tenté de la séduire. En faîte non, c'était certain qu'il aurait tenté de la séduire. Elle était exactement le genre de femme qui lui plaisait.

Soudain sa guide dévala le chemin qui descendait la falaise et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il finit par la rattraper et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« J'ai gagné.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à vous battre, répliqua Elena. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vous savez… surtout que vous avez le profil typique du mauvais perdant.

- Comment ça ?

- Regulus…

- Quoi Regulus ?

- Lui aussi n'aimait pas perdre pourtant lui… Il était de ceux qui quoi qu'il fasse finisse toujours par perdre alors que vous, vous êtes de ceux qui gagne toujours. Je pense, enfin je peux me tromper, que vous avez connu la popularité, que vous êtes un grand séducteur et aussi qu'à ce jour aucune fille ne vous a résisté.

- Je suis aussi transparent que ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Et je t'ai dit te me tutoyer.

- Bien sûr…, et vous avez, tu as déjà commencé à essayer de me séduire.

- Et j'ai réussi ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle était déjà ailleurs, au prés de son cher Regulus.

Il la regarda et vit que son regard était à nouveau voilé de tristesse pourtant le jeune homme se disait qu'il y avait quand même de l'espoir. Oui, il arriverait à tenir sa promesse et à lui rendre le sourire. Ce ne serait pas simple, au contraire mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour respecter la dernière volonté de son petit frère. Surtout qu'il commençait déjà à s'attacher à elle.

Elena mit alors sa main dans la sienne comme s'il était un soutien dont elle ne pouvait se passer et ils se remirent en route. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas et en même la jeune femme lui faisait découvrir son village. Elle lui racontait mille et une histoires sur chaque lieu et Sirius se rendit compte qu'elle était une magnifique conteuse. Sa voix avait un goût de miel et elle savait utiliser les bons mots. De plus, elle semblait sincèrement attachée à cet endroit malgré le faîte qu'elle souhaitait le quitter.

Finalement, ils finirent par arriver chez elle. Les Bless habitaient dans une grande maison de pierres grises. Il y avait quelques fenêtres et la porte était en bois de chêne. La jeune fille lui déclara que leur demeure avait été construite par son arrière-arrière-grand-père quand il était arrivé sur cette île, il y a un peu plus d'un siècle.

A côté de la maison, fleurissaient des centaines de roses, toutes différentes et au milieu, une femme jardinait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elena mais sur son visage certaines rides avaient commencées à apparaître tout comme quelques cheveux gris dans son abondante chevelure rousse. Comme sa fille, elle avait un air doux et compréhensif. Viviane Bless s'approcha d'eux et s'exclama avec un fort accent irlandais :

« Elena, je vois que tu nous emmènes encore un invité. Serait-il, le frère de ce cher Regulus ?

-Oui, comment avez-vous deviné mère ?

- Eh bien, il lui ressemble beaucoup. Et peut-être pourra-t-il nous renseigner sur le sort de ton amoureux…

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de nouvelle, déclara alors Sirius. Mon jeune frère est mort.

- Voilà qui est fort triste, murmura Viviane tout en regardant sa fille. Il était gentil, beau et intelligent et je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais cela ne me surprend pas tant que cela. Il avait toujours un air triste comme s'il avait vécu des choses trop grandes pour lui. Ou comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps à vivre. Quand est l'enterrement ?

- Après-demain.

- Je compte sur vous pour y emmener ma fille. »

Elena regarda alors le sorcier avec défi et il n'eût d'autre choix que de plier. Ce serait dangereux mais il trouverait bien à moyen de contourner le danger. Il était un Maraudeur ! Rien ne lui résistait. Ensuite, la mère d'Elena les convia à table.

Sirius Black mangea avec délice tout ce qu'on lui présentait. Viviane Bless était une cuisinière hors pair et elle avait l'art de mélanger les épices. Cependant le meilleur fut le dessert, c'était un gâteau au chocolat et aux noisettes tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais c'était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé. Même les elfes de Poudlard n'en préparaient pas d'aussi bon.

A la fin du repas, Elena lui avoua que sa mère avait été pâtissière mais qu'elle avait tout abandonné en venant sur cette île pour se concentrer à la peinture. Sa mère confirma et lui déclara que la peinture, les gâteaux et les roses étaient ses trois passions et que sur cette île, elle pouvait pleinement les assumer.

Le jeune homme demanda alors s'il pouvait visiter son atelier. Viviane acquiesça et elle le mena dans une pièce en baie vitrée, plein sud qui laissait rentrer la lumière. A l'intérieur, il y avait un chevalet, des pinceaux et de la peinture et plein de tableau. La majorité d'entre eux représentait des fleurs surtout des roses. D'autres représentaient Elena, sur certains elle n'était qu'un bébé mais il y en avait aussi qui la représentait tel qu'elle était maintenant. Parmi ces tableaux, Sirius retrouva même un portrait à moitié achevé de Regulus. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dessus, retrouvant dans ce dessin toute la sombre beauté de son frère et de ses yeux tristes. Puis son regard fut attiré par le portrait qui était juste à côté. C'était un jeune homme à l'air rêveur qui tenait un livre dans ses mains. Il se dégageait de ce tableau quelque chose de presque magique et il était assurément le plus beau de la collection. Le sorcier commença à rechercher d'autre tableau où le jeune homme était représenté mais sa recherche fut vaine. Il se tourna alors vers la peintre qui répondit à sa question muette :

« Tu ne trouveras pas d'autre tableau de lui, mon mari n'a jamais accepté de reposer pour moi. Il se trouve laid sur toutes les représentations qu'on fait de lui.

- Pourtant c'est le plus tableau que je n'ai jamais vu…

- Moi aussi je le trouve magnifique et Elena est d'accord avec moi. Elle dit que c'est grâce à l'amour. Pourtant je venais seulement de le rencontrer.

- Je pense que votre fille a la bonne explication mais où est votre époux ? Il n'a pas mangé avec nous et toutefois Elena m'a parlé de ses deux parents.

- Ewan est dans la bibliothèque, il passe sa vie avec les livres et parfois je me demande s'il ne les aime pas plus que moi.

- Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle et intelligente que vous. Personne ne peut vous préférez les livres.

- C'est gentil. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Sirius finit par repartir à la recherche d'Elena. En chemin, il rencontra Ewan. Le père de la rousse ne lui accorda nulle attention, il était plongé dans un gros livre qui semblait dater de l'époque des romains. Le jeune Black remarqua cependant qu'il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis que sa femme l'avait peint mais il gardait le même air rêveur, ce quelque chose qui le faisait ressembler à un Lovegood.

Soudain un bras l'attira hors de la bibliothèque et il se retrouva face à Elena. La jeune femme déclara :

« Sirius, d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec ta famille. Je doute que tu sois le bienvenu à l'enterrement de ton frère et je suppose que cela vaut aussi pour moi qui n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. As-tu un plan pour changer cela ?

- J'en ai un mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose chez mon meilleur ami.

- Alors vas-y. Tu as un jour pour revenir, je t'attends de pied ferme. »

Il la regarda et vit la détermination dans son regard puis il transplana chez James. Celui-ci se précipita vers lui dès son arrivée et il le prit dans ses bras. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité. Son ami lui demanda pourquoi il en avait besoin et alors le jeune Black, lui raconta tout. Il lui parla de la lettre de son frère, de sa rencontre avec Elena et de son désir ardent de la protéger et de lui redonner le sourire. Il lui avoua qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre à l'enterrement de son frère avec elle.

« Tu es amoureux… , déclara soudain Lily.

- Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, tu aimes cette fille. C'est cela la véritable raison de ton dévouement pour elle.

- Je veux juste lui rendre son sourire et la protéger parce que c'était la dernière volonté de mon frère. Elle le mérite.

- Et toi ? demanda alors James. Quand réussiras-tu à oublier la tristesse du décès de ton frère ? »

Sirius le regard et il sentit son cœur se briser. Est-il possible de se remettre de la mort d'un être aimé ? Est-il possible de revivre après que notre unique frère soit mort ? Le jeune homme prit alors conscience que la douleur qui lui sciait l'âme ne s'éteindrait sans doute jamais et qu'elle ferait partie intégrante de lui pour le reste de ses jours. Bien sûr, il avait James, Remus, Peter, Lily et aussi Elena et quand il serait avec eux, il pourrait revivre normalement. Il pourrait oublier ne serait-ce que quelques instants sa tristesse. Mais il y aurait des soirs où il serait seul et où la peine vaincrait. Des soirs où seuls demeureraient les souvenirs d'un frère parti trop vite…

**A suivre**

**Si vous avez un avis à donner, n'hésitez surtout pas... **


End file.
